Creator (boss)
Creator is the final boss of Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. It has four forms. They are fought with no breaks between them to heal the party. First form During the first phase, ??? won't attack the party. It is just a matter of lowering its capacity of HP, which is not much. When it goes white and the second phase begins, ??? has a tendency to repetetively cast Drain and Osmose on the player's characters, which doesn't harm them much. Although it's not much of a threat, casting Flare or using Bands like Spiral Blow ensures a quick victory. Second form At the start of the fight, the Creator will cast Auto-Reflect on itself. It will also cast it again whenever it loses effect. Physical attacks or Bands like Spiral Blow are encouraged, but this can be remedied with casting Reflect on the party and by casting Black Magic on them. Bahamut also proves useful against it. During the fight, Creator will also use Binding Glare, which does a modicum of damage to a character, but also Paralyzes them. He also uses Holy and Flare in addition to this when executing reactions. Third form The Creator's third form is faster has more attacks than its previous, and can still use Binding Glare, Holy and Flare. Its most powerful attack is Bahamut's Megaflare, which he can use without even summoning him. Not only that, Creator can also use Meteor. Because it no longer has Reflect, using any Black Magic is safe. Using it with abilities like Dual Cast is especially useful. It is highly recommended to be prepared with Esuna or Remedies, because the third form uses Binding Glare more often than the last, and it can easily defeat the party with it if its main healers have no one available to restore their status. Fourth form The first phase of the fight is scripted and cannot be won. After a cutscene, the party's status will be fully restored. Have one character use one of the eight Crystals on the Creator so the party can attack it. Alternatively, using the rest of the other seven is also effective. During the fight, the Creator has a pattern of dangerous attacks. It will often use Split, which does high damage to a single character. Responding to this by having a character heal them often is a recommended course of action. It also uses another powerful attack called Fuse, will drains around 1000+ points of HP from every member of the party to restore its own. The Creator may also use Regenerate, which will also restore 9999 of its HP, and it will use this as much as it wishes. It also has the ability to change its weakness with Transform - using Libra or a Bestiary cannot read it. When the screen flashes purple during the fight, the Creator is readying the attack Explode, which does relatively high damage to the whole party. Multiply, another attack unique to the Creator, also does similar amounts of damage to everyone. The Creator even has Zeromus's Black Hole, which has the same effects. It will also chain another spell of its own with this attack, such as Split or even Regenerate. Finally, the Creator knows strong Black Magic and White Magic, such as Firaga and Holy. It even uses the spell Confuse on everybody in the party as it nears death. Equipment such as the Ribbon can stop this with no problem. It is best to use strong attacks while simutaenously keeping the party's HP just above 2000+ constantly, which will help them survive most of the Creator's attacks. It is not a good idea to use Band abilities that will use up most of the characters available in the party, and is best to perform ones that only use two characters. Kain and Ceodore's Double Jump, or Golbez's and Kain's Spiral Blow are good candidates. Again, Dual Cast is useful with casting Flare twice, which will do at least over 10000+ damage. Because of the Creator's very high HP, this will easily use up a lot of MP, so having any sorts of MP restorative items is a must. The Creator also rarely uses Metathesis on itself during the fight, which takes off 3000 of its own HP. Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Enemies Category:Enemies